sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel of the Mist
Angel of the Mist 'is a fanfiction written by Mina A. based on ''The Twilight Saga with the addition of demigods and other creatures from Greek and Roman mythology. It premiered on the DemiGirl21 fanfiction account on October 23, 2017 Summary Book One Rowan Grace Swan, a demigod Daughter of Hecate, moves into her family home to live with her mortal father, Charlie Swan, and her human half-sister, Isabella "Bella" Swan. Against personal wishes, the two sisters quickly attract attention at their new school in Forks, and are quickly befriended by several students. Much to their dismay, several boys in the school compete for both sisters' attention and affections. The students both girls befriend include Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley and Angela Weber. At the cafeteria, Rowan and Bella learn about the Cullen family, six teenage-adult foster kids adopted by Carlisle, a young doctor in the community, and his wife, Esme. Rowan senses something about the mysterious group of teenagers, and catches the eyes of Emmett Cullen, who immediately takes interest in her. In Biology class, Rowan is assigned a seat next to Eric, while Bella is seated next to Edward Cullen; who appears to be completely disgusted with Bella and he goes away one second before the bell rings. Edward is absent the following week at school, much to Bella's anger and it furthers Rowan's suspicions about the mysterious family. Throughout that week, Emmett begins to get closer to Rowan, showing a deep interest in her, much to her confusion. When Edward returns, he seems friendly and kind towards Bella, explaining that he was gone for "personal reasons". After school that day, Tyler's van goes out of control and is about to crush Bella. At the same time, Rowan is exiting the school with Emmett and she quickly runs to her sister's aid, sprinting across the parking lot using her demigod abilities. She pushes Bella out of the way, injuring herself in the process. Edward and Emmett, who were across the lot, rush to the girls' aids, leaving dents in both Tyler's van and Bella's truck, before disappearing when the students crowd around the accident site. Rowan is admitted to the hospital due to her injuries, and Emmett visits with her, while Bella increasingly grows suspicious of the Cullens. Rowan, Bella and their friends go to the La Push beach and come across old friends, Cameron and Jacob Black, who arrive with two of their own friends, Embry Call and Sam Uley. Bella and Jacob walk along the beach, with Jacob telling her an old tribal story about the Cullen family. Rowan and Bella go with Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles to shop for prom dresses, Rowan goes with her sister, who searches for a book on Quileute legends. Rowan fears that Bella is prying to deeply into the family, which will put her in danger. Despite her sister's warnings, Bella buys the book anyway. Soon after that, they run into a dangerous gang about to make their move on them before Edward and Emmett unexpectedly appear to stop them. Edward gets Bella safely away, while Rowan uses her control over magic to knock out the gang, exposing herself to Emmett. Emmett takes Rowan to a Greek restaurant and the two share a kiss. In the meantime, a close friend of Charlie's is found dead in his boat. Emmett and Rowan go public with their relationship, with Emmett sitting with Rowan's friends and invites her to prom, which she (reluctantly) agrees. Rowan and Bella meet the rest of the family; Rosalie and Julius, who is revealed to be a hybrid (a demigod Son of Apollo who was turned into a Vampire by Carlisle), and Alice and Jasper. Emmett takes Rowan up to his room, where he confesses that he's known she would come into his life and therefore has been waiting for her. He tells her about his human life and how he was turned into a vampire. Rowan tells Emmett that her maternal half-sister told her that she would meet her Eternal Soulmate when she moved back home to Forks, so in a way she was waiting for him too. Later on, the sisters assist a baseball game played by the Cullens. The game goes apparently well, until Alice sees a vision of three nomadic vampires that have been involved in the killings in Forks lately approaching. Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Rowan prepare to leave, but it's too late. James, a tracker vampire, is intrigued by the protectiveness the two brothers have over a couple of humans and wants to hunt the sisters for sport. Carlisle tells James, Laurent, and Victoria to leave after James' outburst. However, James wants to kill the sisters, and plots a plan to get rid of the Cullens. Knowing about the plan, the Cullens split up Edward and Bella, and Emmett and Rowan to save their lives. Edward, Emmett, Julius, and Rosalie find out James has figured out the truth and has escaped. Esme and Rosalie stay behind to protect Charlie while Edward, Emmett, Julius, and Carlisle go to Phoenix where Bella and Rowan are hiding in a hotel with Alice and Jasper. James tricks Bell and Rowan into meeting him at Bella's old ballet studio, threatening to kill Renee (Bella's mother) if they don't show. A fight ensues, with the girls getting seriously injured in the process. Edward and Emmett arrive to protect them, but James manages to bite Bella's wrist. Despite her injuries, Rowan fights on, helping kill James with the help of Emmett, Jasper, and Julius, burning the tracker's remains before passing out due to her head injury. Rowan wakes up in the Phoenix Hospital with Charlie at her bedside and Emmett feigning sleep on the couch. The cover used for Rowan and Bella ending up in the hospital is that they were in a car accident. Charlie leaves to go see Bella, and Emmett sits with Rowan, confessing his love. In the end, Emmett and Rowan attend their prom, with Rowan admitting she's in love with him too, and doesn't want to live another day without him. Rowan declares she wants to be with Emmett for eternity, thus declaring she wants to be a vampire. Emmett agrees with no objection and the two dance. Book Two Book Three Book Four Cast of Characters Mains The Swans * Josie Loren as Rowan Grace Swan * Kristen Steward as Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan * Billy Burke as Charlie Swan The Cullens/Olympic Coven * Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen * Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen * Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen * Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen * Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen * Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale * Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale * Alex Pettyfer as Julius Cullen The Blacks * Gil Birmingham as Billy Black * Shay Mitchell as Cameron "Cam" Black * Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black Forks High Humans * Michael Welch as Mike Newton * Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie * Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley * Christian Serratos as Angela Webber * Gregory Tyree Boyce as Tyler Crowley Trivia Misc * Josie Loren (Rowan Swan) and Shay Mitchell (Cameron Black) will also portray main characters in an upcoming Power Rangers Ninja Storm fanfiction by Mina A, titled "Black Fire and Violet Thunder". Josie Loren will portray Clarissa Carter, a competitive gymnast and who is also the Black Wind Ranger with the power over the element of Fire. Shay Mitchell will portray Daphne Bradley, youngest sister of Hunter and Blake, a gymnast as well, and the Violet Thunder Ranger, who is also a mermaid (similar to Emma Gilbert of the ''No Ordinary Ranger' trilogy) Book One Trivia Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Percy Jackson & the Olympians FanFiction